The present embodiments relate to context-switch based locale object management. More specifically, the embodiments relate to real-time reloading of a locale object.
When a context switch is invoked, a process is initiated to change from one executing task (process or thread) to another task. At such time as changing task execution takes place, an active and non-completed task is placed on hold while another task is placed in an active state for execution. The context switch stores the state of the task place on hold. At such time as the process returns to the task on hold, the state of the task is restored so that execution can be resumed from the stored point. Any time such a switch takes place there is the possibility of a conflict between or among tasks.
An application that can present information according to one or more regional cultural conventions is said to be globalized. More specifically, such a globalized application can be configured to accommodate different localities and language with different cultural protocols. Date and time formats, may also be appropriately supposed in the globalized application. Globalization consists of enabling an application component for multicultural support and translating and implementing a specific regional convention.